


Multiverse Convergence Co-Writer P.O.V Chapters

by VincentAnubi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Violence, Vulgar Language, Weed, cursing, hello, mature - Freeform, mild drug use, uncomming battle, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentAnubi/pseuds/VincentAnubi
Summary: The stories written here account the other side of the coin. Situations happening in the background or the thoughts, feelings, and desires of characters other than the protagonist and how they interact with her. Each chapter exists in the moments directly before, after, and sometimes during the main story written by VincentAnubi, Multiverse Convergence, and act as a means to provide depth and insight as to how and why our little Vinni gets herself into the situations she has to deal with. As co-writer, the passages here will be written in a differing style and I hope that doesn't cause any undue confusion, so feel free to write a comment or suggestions to Vincent and I will look into making minor changes. I hope you all enjoy my take on the original characters and the Skelle dudes and hope that it is up to snuff with Vincent's story.with love and nibbles-Alexander Ives





	1. 01 Xander Intro [during the events of chp 01 in original work]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Multiverse Convergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174544) by [VincentAnubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentAnubi/pseuds/VincentAnubi). 



> Hello everyone this is Vincent, i am commenting here to explain how to navigate the chapters of this additional work. Just in case there is any unneeded confusion. Firstly the first number is just so Alexander Ives and myself do not get any chapters mixed up and they retain their order accordingly. The next will be a brief description and then another set of numbers explaining which chapter or chapters the extra content is located in regards to the original fic.

[Xander's P.O.V]

 

       You haven't slept this poorly in years. Flying to a sitting position, you feel your heart pounding. Taking deep, ragged breaths as if you had been suffocating, you wipe the sweat from your face. The nightmares are getting worse. You can almost feel the sand beneath your feet as you recollect the firefight you were embroiled in while immersed in your dreamscape.

      “You are not forgotten…” Uttering those words, you smirk wryly to yourself. Of course, they aren't forgotten. The sight of your fallen brothers still dominates the ever-present horror show that makes up your nights of “rest”. Maybe, one day, they will leave you be… after all, it's been years since the actual event that contributes to your nightly walks through blood and fear. Glancing over at the glowing red numbers of your alarm clock, you let out a pained groan. “uuuuugh! Four thirty!?!”

      You hadn't gotten to sleep till almost midnight and there was no way you were laying back down now. Beyond the sweat soaked sheets beneath you that make it feel like you are sitting in a ruptured water bed, you are absolutely certain your dreams would be worse than the one that just jolted you to wakefulness. “Coffee it is then” Pulling yourself out of bed, you make your way to the other side of the studio apartment you bought about six months ago. It was pretty nice, but ultimately not as spacious as the house you had with your ex. But living alone with only your cat afforded you the freedom to do whatever you wanted, rather than be caged by someone.

      Thankfully you had invested in an espresso machine when you moved, so instead of waiting for a large pot to brew, you could pack a brewing cup with grounds and press a few buttons. You could have put milk in the steel frothing cup to make the foam for a proper latte but decide that a few pumps of simple syrup and some cold half and half would suffice for this early in the morning.

      Taking your lightly steaming cup from under the spout, you turn and step up to the floor to ceiling windows of your apartment. Getting used to having a literal wall of glass as one of the boundaries to your home was a bit of a challenge, but you are just happy it faced east. Blindingly bright in the mornings, but nice and dim as afternoon gives way to evening is better than trying to watch a movie with the setting sun invading your senses and glaring the tv.

      Things are getting better. Thankfully you were able to stay in town, considering your best friend Avem, who is more like a brother to you than a friend, had just moved to town with his fiancée, Luna. You are happy you get to spend time with them, and your Goddaughter, Moon, but you are ecstatic about being closer to one of your newest friends, Vinni. She is so interesting a person that you couldn't help but gravitate toward her when you met. She has such an interest in the monsters that have come to the surface over the last several years, particularly the skeletal variety. You swear she would end up married to one of them if she could, not that you mind. They seem to be just like us, though a little strange in comparison. No stranger than a dog considers a cat, you figure, so as long as they don't cause any trouble, you don't mind them.

      “Daddy. Are you coming back to bed?” The soft voice of your latest conquest calls out from the other side of the kumiko screen that separates your bed area from the rest of the studio. For some reason, she decided to come home with you last night after a few drinks at the bar that makes up the ground floor of your building. You showed a little interest, but she seemed to want the whole package. You don't really care though, since she only knows you as daddy and she seemed okay with being called “little cum slut” all night.

      “One minute. Finishing off my coffee.”

      “You could fini...eeeeeeeew! What the hell is that!?” She screeches from the other side of the screen and you hear the thumps of her feet hitting the floor as she backs into view. “Why is the bed soaked through!?” She seems to have genuine concern laced with the disgust, so it doesn't hurt your feelings too much, but it still stings a little.

      “That, my dear, is a pool of sweat that happens when I have nightmares” you state flatly, trying to mask the flinch as you prepare for the rejection. Her face goes from disgusted to concerned and questioning in the span of a heartbeat, which tells you, at the very least, she is willing to listen to further explanation.

      “Oh...I’m sorry. What was it about?” She questions. Your face scrunches up a bit at having to explain this, yet again, but she deserved to know why she rolled over into a puddle on you bed.

      “I have bad nightmares about my time deployed as a soldier in the army. I'd like to leave it at that, if you don't mind. I don't really like talking about it.” You could see her eyes dart around your figure, finally coming to the realization of the scars that litter your body and the well tone physique that had been hardened by years of use rather than a gym membership. The questions began to pile up behind her lips, but she stayed her voice. Just as well, you aren't keen on tossing naked women out your door.

      “I'm sorry. That must be hard to deal with.” You suppress down the urge to scoff and say something along the lines of Noooooo Really?! while gesturing toward the bed. She was just trying to empathize, or so you tell yourself.

      “It’s alright. I survive” you say and try to present the most genuine smile possible for you at the moment, but you aren't sure it worked. “Ya know, the bed is a complete mess and I feel awful you had to endure that. I can call you an Uber if you want, but no one should have to sleep” you make a gesture to the bed and a scrunched face “in all that”. She shifts to put one hand on her hip and gesturing to you seductively.

      “You could drive me. Might get a good morning kiss...or more” Is she really trying to get you to take her to the 'bone zone', as Vinnie puts it, after all that?

      “Sorry, love. I'm not in the greatest of emotional states right now, so driving is probably unwise. I would be happy to take you up on your offer some other time, though.” You try to put as much empath and care into your voice and words, but she seems a bit disheartened at the refusal. “I am truly sorry. Just know, it's not your fault in any way.” You set your coffee cup down and make your way over to her, reaching a hand out and capturing her chin between your thumb and forefinger. “You were marvelous, love.”

      Her cheeks begin to turn a deep red and her eyes go wide as her body trembled, almost too subtle to notice, but you've seen it so many times you would recognize it in a crowd with clothes on. She had the look. She would let you do whatever you want to her and she would just beg for more. You have gotten away with doing some crazy thing to a woman when they give you this look. Too bad I have to send her home, you think to yourself.

      “That said, I” giving her a light peck on the lips to break her trance and taking a short step away “am in dire need of a shower.” You step away from her and make your way to the end table, picking up the small metal case holding your business cars. Pulling one out, you spin on your heel and slowly glide back to her. She hasn't moved at all and her expression is only slightly more aware of her surroundings that they were a moment ago. “Here's my card. Feel free to text me anytime.” You then make your way to the bedside table, grabbing your phone and swiping the lock screen open. You pull up your contacts list and hit the plus sign to add a new contact. Spinning your phone around you hand it to her. “Though I would like to know it's you, so I can drop what I’m doing.” You can almost feel the charm dripping in your voice as she smiles wide and gives out an involuntary giggle, taking the phone and typing in her info. You peek a look over the screen to see her type Sadea in the name field but turn toward the end table where the coffee cup still steams. You take a sip and she hands you back your phone, turning to retrieve her clothes from the bed room. “I'll call you the Uber now, Dea” you call over to the screen.

      “Thank you…” You hear her rustling with her clothes and you are pretty sure she is trying read the card you handed her. “Xander?”

      “Yes? What's wrong?” She poked her head out from behind the screen and looks at you with a bewildered expression.

      “Your name is Xander?”

      “Why yes… yes, it is.” You swig the last of the coffee and head toward the espresso maker for another round. You smile to yourself, knowing that she must be wrestling with all sorts of questions about you, having realized she didn't even know your name until a few seconds ago. “Is that a problem?” You ask teasingly but try to keep you tone composed so she doesn't pick up on the amusement in your voice. You can hear her moving around cloth as she calls out, nearly at a yell, way too loudly for five in the morning.

      “Oh...No. Just a bit surprised is all. Don't meet a lot of Xander's out there, hehehe.” She lets out a nervous giggle toward the end of her sentence, widening the grin on your face.

      “Haven't met very many Sadea’s either, but here you are.” You hear the cloth stop moving for a second before starting back up. You aren't sure, but you can imagine she stopped and made a confused look at the screen for a moment, questioning how you know her name but she didn't know yours.

      You pull open the Uber app on your phone and order a car for her. Almost as if on cue, she comes back out of the bedroom, dressed in her tasteful but skimpy blue dress and high heels. She blushes a bit when she sees you, still wearing only the necklace you went to bed with and a cocky grin. “You look lovely, darling” you croon, raising your cup before taking a drink. “The car is on its way. I told them you would be waiting by the south doors near the elevators. Should be here in a few minutes.” You give her a smile as she walks toward you, a seductive swing in her hips.

      “I'll call you later, Xander.” giving you a slow and deep kiss before heading for the door.


	2. 02 Undyne's Talk with Sans [after chp 01 in original fic]

[Sans P.O.V]

 

 

      The effects of magic on the world has always been odd to you. Not like you don't understand it...just that it's odd. Your thought is pushed aside as Red, one of the roommates of the house you bought, teleports into the living room. A little crackle of the energy he used lingers a bit, making the fur lining the hood of his hoodie stand up from static charge. Magic was odd.

      “Hey Red. Back from the club already?”

      Your wide, toothy grin tells him he is about to hear a terrible joke, and having lived with you for quite a while, he starts to groan before you even let the pun fly.

      ”Or are you “Bone” tired from dancing already?”

      Red pulls the hood back, revealing his face as being that of a skull. He was a skeletal monster, like you. In fact, every one of the residents of this house were skeletons. More interesting than that, each of them were slightly different versions of you and your tall, lanky, good natured brother, Papyrus.

      “Damn it Sans. Got me again, though I'm not back for me. Undyne said she wanted to talk to you about something you might be interested in. Said she will meet you at Grillby’s if you aren't snoozing.”

      You look down at your phone and realize you have a missed call. You swipe the screen open, and sure enough, Undyne had called about an hour ago. You go to press the recall button and have a miniature soul attack when the phone starts ringing in your hand. Apparently Undyne was getting impatient and called again.

      “Hey, what's so Fishy?”

      A low but still screech like voice comes through the handset into your external acoustic meatus, causing you to wince and yank the phone away from your skull

      “Get your bony ass down to Grillby’s now. If I have to come up there, I'll skewer you!”

      *click*

      Red coughs while trying to hide the laugh that is so clearly trying to escape. You figure he is getting a kick out of you, one of the most powerful monsters in all the AUs, just got casually hung up on. “Sounded serious. Ahem...everything okay?”

      Your grin widens a bit more and you put your phone back in the hip pocket of your shorts, returning your hand back to the front pocket of your blue hoodie. “Yeah. Just Undyne being suspicious.”

      You decide keeping Undyne waiting any longer would only make getting your next nap in more complicated, so you grab  your wallet off the end table next to the chair you were lounging in and, channeling some simple magic, teleport to the familiar interior of Grillby’s with a *pop* sound being the only indication of your arrival. You see the blue anthropomorphic fish monster sitting at a square table tucked away in one corner, swigging a drink from a bottle of cheap beer. You expect to see a seething scowl on her face, the usual demeanor she carries herself with, as you casually approach the table, pulling the high backed chair out and flipping it around to straddle the back, but instead, you see a wide grin, exposing her razor sharp teeth.

      “Hey Fish-face. What did you want to see me about?” you joke, trying your best to appear casual, but the fact that she is grinning like this has you a little worried.

      “Sans! I have a wonderful joke I heard recently. Wanna hear it”?

      Interesting doesn’t even begin to cover how strange this conversation already is, but you can’t help but be curious. After all, any new joke for your arsenal of puns and sly word play is always interesting. “Sure. Hit me with your best shot.”

      “What do you call a human living in a house full of Skeletons?”

      This ought to be glorious, you think to yourself. “I dunno. What would I call them”

      Undyne snickers slightly and nearly spits on you while delivering the punchline.

      “Next in line! Aaaaaaahahaha!” She doubles over with laughter, slamming her fist into the top of the table, making the bottles bounce.

      “Nice, Fish-face. Could use a little polish though. “Boning” up on comic delivery couldn’t hurt” You give out a little chuckle, though. At least it wasn’t one of Papyrus's attempts at a spaghetti joke.

      Recovering from her laughter, she wipes a tear from her eye and starts to regain her composure. “Or…”

      You wait for another play on words or pun to be inserted, but what she says next shocks you about as much as the toothy grin did before.

      “...you could call her Vinni.”

      Your eye lights dart around the room, trying to see if she was making some kind of visual reference, but you turn your attention back to her with one eye socket raised in query.

      “That is actually why I called you...TWICE! I have a friend who needs a new place and I am sure she will fit in perfectly with the skeleton crew of your house.”

      Completely blindsided by the sudden, and unorthodox, method of Undyne asking you to help a human made your mind go blank. Was she serious? There was no way a human could ever survive in a house full of monsters.

      “Look, Squid-lips, i’m sorry about your friend, but you are talking about putting a human,...a squishy, fleshy, pain in my ass human, in a house of SKELETONS who have serious trust issues and a mean streak longer than Papyrus’s latest Spaghetti recipe. Edge lives up there, for crying out loud, and he will do more than just pick a bone with her.”

      Undyne’s awkward and somewhat terrifying smile returns to her face as she puts her beer bottle down and looks straight into your eyelights. “I am sure she will be just fine around you stick figures. Just give her a shot, will ya?”

      You grab the ketchup bottle from the condiment tray at the edge of the table, thankful that Grillby has followed the trend of other grease spoon places and put your favorite beverage right on the table. You know it isn't for your benefit, but you are sure he wouldn't mind a few sips, so you unscrew the lid of the glass bottle and take a swig. “Alright, Alright. Chill your gills, will ya? Is she monster friendly?” The question seemed kind of moot, considering Undyne said this human was her friend, which struck you as odd. You didn't even know she had any friends beside you, Papyrus, and Alphys...much less a human, but stranger things have happened over the last several years.

      Undyne takes another long drink from her beer, draining it and slamming the glass bottle down on the table so hard you are surprised it didn't shatter. “She is very monster friendly”

      “Alright, fine, but I reserve the right to try and scare her off. If she cant handle a little practical joking, then she won't survive a day at my house. I'll go back up and talk to everyone about the details. One of us will let you know by the end of the day.”

      Undyne gives a nod of approval and stands up to go...well wherever she goes these days. “I can’t wait to see how this goes.” She says cryptically and walks out the door.

      Channeling a surge of magical energy, you teleport back to to the house. Not like you bought anything, you think to yourself as you put the ketchup bottle on the end table next to your chair and unceremoniously fall back into the recliner. This is going to be interesting to try and explain to Edge. He hates humans more than any of the other monsters you know so proposing that he will have to deal with having one right down the hall from him is going to be fun. Doen’t really matter, though. You own the house, so it's your say...so as long as Papyrus likes her, then you are willing to give her a shot.

      Ironically enough, you catch a glimpse of your lanky, skeletal brother making his way from the kitchen with a plate covered in some kind of new concoction for you to try eating. As long as he got a better recipe than the last one that had brussel sprouts in it, you don’t really care.

      “SANS! I HAVE A NEW RECIPE FOR YOU TO TRY!”

      “Alright Papyrus, just tell me what is in it.”

      “THE HUMANS HAVE JARS OF SAUCE THEY USE. THEY HAVE ALL KINDS OF FLAVORS AT THE STORE, AND I DIDN’T KNOW WHICH ONE I SHOULD TRY FIRST. SO I GOT THEM ALL AND MIXED THEM!”

      You silently thank the humans for making this part of your life easier to bear since if it's just a combination of tomato sauces, then it can't be that bad. As Papyrus presents the plate, your thankfulness is shattered by the goopy light brown sauce drenched over steaming noodles. The smell is nearly enough to make you gag, but you smile reassuringly at your brother.

      “Looks good. Just go get me a fork, will ya?”

      “YES! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS MISSING!”

      Papyrus spins around and goes running back to the kitchen, nearly knocking over Red, who walks in from the kitchen waving his hand in front of his face.

      “Sans. What is that smell?” Red says while grimacing at the plate full of questionable food sitting on the coffee table in front of you.

      “What, Red. Don’t like the creepy pasta?”

      Red places one boney hand to his skull and shakes his head just as Papyrus comes running back into the room, holding a fork aloft in front of him.

      “SANS! I FOUND A FORK FOR YOU!” He hands you the fork and crosses his arms, waiting for you response. “WELL?”

      You pick up the plate and twirl the noodles and sauce around on the fork before taking a bite, bracing yourself for the worst. Sure enough, this was even worse than the brussel sprout experiment, making you gag a bit. You manage to hold your composure and smile at your brother. “It’s good. I would eat more, but I just ate a Grillby’s so I can eat any more.”

      Papyrus takes the plate from you and holds it triumphantly above his head.

      “ANOTHER MASTERPIECE! I USED TOMATO SAUCE, ALFREDO SAUCE, VODKA SAUCE, BOLOGNESE SAUCE, AND PESTO SAUCE!”

      You give Red a pained look as Papyrus heads back to the kitchen, Red returning with a look of sympathy and understanding.

      “I AM GLAD IT WENT WELL, SANS! I WOULD HATE FOR THE THREE GALLONS OF SAUCE TO GO TO WASTE!” Papyrus calls over his shoulder as the sound the plate going into the sink. In that moment, you feel your soul drop a little and Red’s expression go from sympathetic to horrified.

      "Red...Maybe we should tell him to stick to one jar at a time. The normal stuff seems okay, but these experiments are getting more and more painful.”

      Red surpresses a laugh and stands up from the couch, shaking his head. “I’ll go talk to him. I got an idea.”

      If a human did move in here, you think to yourself, she was going to have to be the one to try the concoctions from now on. Should probably put it in the lease so she can't wiggle out of it.

      The thought brings you a little peace as you kick back in the recliner to have a nap, chuckling softly to yourself. This is certainly going to be an interesting conversation. Now, to wait until everyone gets home for the day to drop the latest bomb shell on them. This is going to be fun.


	3. 03 'Edge' of Insanity [during chp 02 of main fic]

[Edge P.O.V]

 

 

 

 

 

      The click of a socket wrench ratcheting back fills your senses as you focus on the new extended swing arm installation. You had been wanting a new swing arm for a while, and it made sense to have an extended one to handle the torque of the in-line four cylinder on your bike. You have no idea why Hayabusas don't come with them standard, due to the power they pack stock, but it's probably for aesthetics.

     You gently run your skeletal fingers over the new paint job you just put down on the tank cover, fender, and fairings, a broad smile on your skeletal features. You were getting pretty good at this kind of thing, and you think that with a little more practice, you might even be able to make some cash doing it on the side. You hate being on the surface with all the flesh-bags poking around, wanting to know how you work and shit, but there are some things that make it worth it. Standing up, you take a step back and inspect the work you spent the last five hours finishing, nodding approvingly and giving a hearty sigh.

      The door behind you swinging open breaks your moment of happy reflection and you spin around with a scowl on your face. Blue stands in the doorway, one arm still stretched above his head on the door handle with a deer-in-headlights look on his face, clearly ready to bolt back into the house if you start yelling at him. You stand up straight and do your best to soften your face, but keep the annoyed look in your eyes as you wait to see what he wanted.

     “Uhhh...Sans told me we are having a house meeting in ten minutes and to find you…” Blue’s voice is small and submissive, irritating you further. After all, any perceived weakness would result in being dusted by a monster looking for any reason to eliminate competition, but that was in the underground...and you weren’t underground anymore. Didn’t stop you from yelling at Blue, though. He needs to remember that being a monster is hard and that life, even here on the surface, is going to be hard.

     “STOP SNIVELLING, YOU LITTLE WHELP! YOU WANT TO GROW UP TO BE A WEAK, HARMLESS MONGREL UNDER THE HEEL OF SOME MONSTER...OR WORSE, FLESH BAG!? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

     Your voice carries into the house, calling the attention of your brother, Red, who promptly strolled to the door. Is this how the afternoon was going to progress? You think to yourself. If you have to deal with the simpering pleas from all the little brats today, you were going to lose it.

     “Hey, man. Giv’em a break, Boss.” Red started. “He was just following orders.”

     You could feel the same weak energy radiating from your brother, sharpening your already razor sharp irritation into a rapier thin blade stabbing behind your eye sockets. All that peace you had from working today was just shattered in the space of sixty seconds by two little complaining, whimpering fools. Why was it that you had to be the only voice of propriety in this madhouse?!

     “I WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE! NOW REMOVE YOUR WORTHLESS SELF FROM MY PRESENCE!”

     Red visibly suppresses a look of shame before turning around and closing the door behind him. Turning back around, you see the pristine bike, gleaming in the bright overhead light of the garage and try to recall the feeling you had before you were so rudely interrupted by the little whelp and your worthless brother...but nothing comes to you. Scoffing, you turn on your heel and head to the door that Red had just closed.

     Fine. If they were going to be a pain in the ass, you can play that game too. Better even, but before the pissing contests can begin, you want to see what is so important that the sloth in a blue hoodie would call a house meeting.

      Striding into the living room and crossing your arms, you look around. All of the members of the house had gathered in the main space of the house. Red, Orange and Papyrus had the couch, Sans had his recliner, Blue knelt by the end table next to Papyrus, leaving you to stand for this engagement. Fine by you. Getting comfortable in the this house was impossible unless you were in your room or in the garage.

     Sans leans back in his chair, a serious look on his face with his fingers steepled in front of his mouth and one leg crossed over the knee of the other. He takes a deep breath and then speaks loud enough for everyone to hear.

     “I suppose you’re all wondering why I gathered you here today…”

     The room lets out a collective groan as they respond to the terrible joke, Orange letting his head lul down in mock desperation. The only one who doesn’t seem to respond in keeping is Papyrus, who looks around at everyone, clearly confused.

     “Of course we are Sans. You didn’t tell anyone what this was about...so we are all wondering why you gathered us here today…” Papyrus gestures a little helplessly and trains his eye lights on Sans, waiting for the answer to the question while the rest of the room starts to crack up from laughter. What idiots you live with. They can't seem to be serious for more than a few minutes.

     “GET TO THE POINT TRASH BAG! I HAVE A GARAGE FULL OF SILENCE AND EMPTY OF ALL OF YOU TO GET BACK TO!” you demand, tamping down the ridiculous giggle party that had erupted in front of you. If this continues any more, you may have to dust one of them just to get the rest to act like they have a brain between them.

     “Alright, alright.” Sans continues. “Look, we got something big and I wanted to let you all know about it. Undyne asked me if we could rent out one of our spare rooms to a friend of hers.” Sans seems to be beginning the verbal gymnastics of dancing around some obviously problematic point.“So, I think we can offer her the third floor loft bedroom. Does anyone have an objection to that?”

    Everyone but you starts to look at each other, seemingly looking for approval before they all seem to agree with the proposition. Blue perked up and started to dance around a little bit in joy.

     “So we get to have a lady monster around to help us make tacos…” Papyrus jumps up from the edge of the couch with one bony finger stabbing at the air above his head “...AND SPAGHETTI!”

      Something wasn’t quite right about this. You consider what Sans had actually said for a second as Orange and Red join the voices raising to the conversation.

      “I got no problems with it, as long as she smokes outside, if that's her thing. Edge would have a proper fit if she smoked in the house.” Orange adds. You would normally be jumping all over him for putting in his two cents with you as an example, but the words Sans said play back in your head, which is more important right now.

      “How much we gonna charger her and what bathroom is she gonna use? She wont have one up there in her room.” Red seems to be thinking logistically about this situation, which gives you a little twinge of pride for him. You had taught him to think tactically and analyze a situation, so hearing him say that means the conversation isn't going anywhere for a minute while you think.

     “I’m not really sure” Sans began. “Undyne didn't say if she had a budget or not and we ain’t really hurting for money. We got a boat load when we came up from the underground with the Core research and plans I drew up. What is the average cost out there?”

Red swipes open his phone and does a google search for “Rooms for Rent” in the area. He swipes around and makes a few noises of disapproval. “Looks like everything is over six hundred, with the one exception being a room smaller than the bathroom upstairs for four hundred. That seems so expensive…” His face scrunches up in confusion. “No wonder there are so many people homeless on the surface. No one can afford to live.”

      Sans scratches the back of his skull and stares off into space for a few seconds. “Hmmmmmm. What about two hundred? Would cover the cost of her living here just fine, so we won’t lose out anything. No really looking to make any profit off her.” he presents for the approval of everyone else.

      The rest of the members agree and nods approval all around, making everyone turn to you with expectant eye lights. Sans chuckles softly before speaking to you directly, breaking your train of thought before you could decode what was wrong with this situation. “So...Edge. Any objections?”

       You didn't like this. Something just doesn't feel right and you are more apprehensive than usual. There is something missing about this whole thing, but you can’t quite put your finger on it. Everyone's eye lights are piercing into you so you give the only answer you can muster.

      “I DON’T LIKE THIS, BUT I WANT TO MEET THEM FIRST.”

      You take a stand and feel like you made the right choice, but you see others in the room start to roll their eyelights, with only Red looking at you a little disheartened.

      “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT RED!? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LET JUST ANYONE WALK IN OUR HOUSE AND INVADE OUR SPACE...INVADING OUR LIVES?!” The question is honed to his fluttering soul, as the last time Red wanted to let someone in your home together, when you were still in the underground of your AU, they almost killed him and you in your sleep. He understands that letting anyone in is a fool's errand at best and a deathwish at worst.

      “Well, it would be nice to see another face around here, Boss. Shaking things up might be a good thing for us.” Red looks down at his lap, eye lights only looking up at you for a second at a time like a submissive little mongrel that just chewed up a slipper. He clearly clearly doesnt have the gumption to deal with this like a soldier should, you think to yourself. Rage begins to bubble up in you, threatening to spill over into an all out brawl…

      You curl your fingers up, falling into a fighting position, a sharpened femur bone rising from the floor to your hand. “YOU PITIFUL SIMPLETON! DO I NEED TO BEAT SENSE INTO THAT EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS?!” you scream and take a step forward.

      As soon as you take that decisive step, blue light begins to envelop the living room as three large blaster skulls float up, pointing at you. Turning just enough, you see Sans’s left eye light has become large with a black pupil, meaning he is in fight mode.

      “I don’t think you want me to pick a bone with you, do you Edge?” Sans’s voice had become a low croon that sent a shiver down your spine. You felt a sick and insulting rage fill your ribcage and let the bone drop, dissipating into a shower of sparkles, and stand up, eye lights trained on Red, who looks genuinely terrified. “FINE, TRASH BAG. HAVE IT YOUR WAY...BUT WHEN THIS NEW GIRL TRIES TO IMPALE YOUR SOUL WITH A RUSTED BUTTER KNIFE, DON’T EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU.” You feel ashamed that your voice holds a twinge of fear in it and you know your pitiful brother heard it there.

      The skulls and blue light fade from the room as San’s eyelights go back to normal. The tension in the room begins to fade, Orange letting out long breath that must have been held for the whole altercation. He stands up, presumably to go smoke.

       Sans doesn't sit back down, turning his attention to his phone as he gets a message from someone. Looks back up before replying, holding a hand up toward Orange. “Hey. She’s on her way here now. How about we all go down the hill to the road and wait for her…” A devilish twinkle in his eyelights and a wide grin can mean only one thing...he wanted to spook the spook her. “...I got an idea.” He then starts texting and walking toward the door, everyone else beginning to follow his lead.

      “SO WHY DID YOU ASK US IF YOU ALREADY SAID YES, SANS?!” You demand, refusing to step down that easily. There was no way you were going to roll over that easy...you weren’t like everyone else here. You were a proud warrior, and you will not bow to the likes of the lazy Hefty bag who likes to think he is the monster calling the shots. You stamp your foot as it seems he doesn’t feel bothered enough to answer you. “ANSWER ME, TRASH BAG!”

      Sans, seemingly unphased by your insistence, calls over his shoulder without breaking stride. “I own the house, Edge. My house, my call. Just figured I would be nice enough to give a heads up.” he continues walking out the door, not bothering to wait for a response. What a self absorbed prick! If you only had the money to live on your own, you wouldn’t even bother with these fools. They could even keep your worthless excuse for a brother while they were at it.

      Fine. Let the trash bag have his way. You wanted to get a good look at this new girl and size her up incase you have to beat her to dust later on.

      You follow out the door with everyone else and make your way down the hill to the edge of the property. You were insistent on thick and heavy trees being at the borders of the property. It obscured the house from the outside world and provided a barrier that slowed down any potential intruders. It was sound advice, so Sans followed it...probably the smartest thing he did when it came to this place. As you make your way down, you see Red climbing up a tree and everyone posting up behind others.

      “...Alright, so when she gets here, we are gonna scare her out of her skin. Need to make sure she has the stomach to live here with us.” Sans instructs around to everyone and gestures to make sure everyone is ready. Blue, yawns wide and loud, hiding next to Papyrus behind a huge oak tree.

      “YOUR PUNS ARE GETTING MORE AND MORE RIDICULOUS SANS. SKELETONS DON'T HAVE SKIN!” Papyrus interjected toward Sans, causing everyone to start giggling like morons again.

      “Never said she was a skeleton, Papyrus…” Sans replies cryptically. There it was again. That dancing around something. A twinge between your shoulder blades sends a shiver down your spine. You couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong with all this...but the answer eluded you.

       “OH. ALRIGHT THEN. IF SHE IS A FRIEND OF UNDYNE’S, PERHAPS SHE IS A MONSTER OF THE FISH VARIETY!” Papyrus spirit seemed lifted with the thought of someone like Undyne living in the house. “THOUGH, I HOPE SHE IS A LITTLE LESS...MURDERY...THAN UNDYNE.”

       More than an hour passes, making Blue and Papyrus start yawning and getting cranky. Sans tells them to go back up to the house and get to bed, since the sun was starting to set into the deep bright orange hues of dusk. Nearly another hour passes with only Sans pulling out his phone to text a couple of times. Good thing we are patient. This girl was making a very bad first impression with being so late. If you were going to have to live with her, not that you had a choice, then she was going to be punctual from now on.

      Sans whispers loudly so everyone can hear him. “Alright boys...look alive...She's pulling up now.” Everyone shifts around to look to the road and observe this new monster. Sure enough, a black jeep wrangler pulls up next to the mailbox and parks. The figure steps out of the jeep and starts walking around, waving her phone around and muttering something to herself.

      You realize in that moment what it was about this situation that seemed so wrong. Everyone gasps, except for Sans meaning he knew all along at the stunning fact they now all faced.

      THIS NEW GIRL WAS A FUCKING HUMAN...AND A DOG! What the fuck is Sans thinking. This was possibly the worst outcome you could have even imagined. There was no way this was going to fly. You had to put your foot down. Red started talking to her and if you had blood, it would boil.

      “WHY ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME HERE? IT’S JUST SOME PATHETIC HUMAN. SEND THEM AWAY!” you demand. She says something, but you aren't sure what it was she said. It didn’t matter to you, you need to put an end to this now. “WE DO NOT REQUIRE ANOTHER HOUSEMATE. ESPECIALLY NOT A HUMAN AND THEIR WASTE OF FUR PET!” Hopefully this girl gets the message now and will just leave well enough alone.

      She starts speaking again, but you still can't hear what she is saying, so you steal your way forward, not allowing a footfall to betray you or your position. Your idiot brother, Red keeps talking to her...and as you get closer you hear it...HE’S FUCKING FLIRTING WITH HER! This is unacceptable. Just wait, Red...you were going to get a beating for this later on. As the thought continues, you hear Red yell “Oh Fuck!” as he starts to fall out of the tree, taking a few branches with him. What an imbecile he is for climbing up there in the first place. Did he learn nothing about tactics from you at all, you wonder.

      Before you can address the situation properly, Orange steps out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, complementing the human’s aim and before you can figure out what he meant by that, Sans stepped out from behind his tree as well. Were they fucking mad!?

 

      “Alright guys I think you’ve had your laugh. She didn’t bolt first sight luckily enough.” Sans begins talking to her. “Though if you’re pals with Undyne, I guess you’d be harder to spook than that.”

      Sans hands her something, perhaps a cell phone and she thanks him...this was turning out to be a train wreck in the making. You had to do something. You start to analyze the girl standing not but four feet away while Sans introduces himself. She feels dangerous and that does not bode well for you or the rest of the house. This was going to be the underground all over again. You start to give her the once over and her voice breaks your concentration...SHE MADE A DAMN PUN OUT SANS’S NAME. You try to hold your tongue but the words tumble out of your mouth before you can stop them.

     “AH! NOT ANOTHER FUCKING COMIC!” Once the words come out, there seems not need to hide yourself anymore, so you step out from behind the tree you were hiding behind.

       As you step out, she quips back at you “You mean a ‘comic sans’?” she giggles. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist after the tension earlier.” She seemed genuine, but she was making a lot of assumptions about this situation, pissing you off more than normal. Not to mention she fancies herself a fucking comedian.

        “AHHH! SHE CAN’T STAY! I FORBID IT! THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY USELESS COMEDIANS IN THIS BLOODY HOUSE!” Reaching up, you put your hands on your skull in exasperation. You feel like your skull is about to split.

      Orange looks over at you, blowing a puff of smoke from his mouth. “You know you don’t get to make that call, Edge” Now he was in on this? What a bunch of complete idiots!

      “SHUT THE HELL UP, ASHTRAY! NO ONE ASKED YOU!” you look around quick, wondering where Red was and he was still sprawled out on his back in a pile of snow. “AND RED...STOP LAYING AROUND AND GET UP!” You shake your head in disgust over this whole situation. You barely pay attention to the conversation at this point. Red says something, sounding like a love sick puppy about to hump her leg and Orange seems to have the balls to be friendly with this waste of flesh! You turn to look at the group of morons and say your next bit when you see this girl walk up to you with one of her hands extended. She looks...cheerful and genuine.

      “Nice to meet you, Edgelord” She has a sprightliness to her voice that travels over your bones like static electricity. You scoff at her and turn on your heel to head back to the house, since obviously everyone here was completely daft and you were outnumbered five to one. There was something about this girl that was dangerous...and you aren’t sure yet... but you kind of like it...


	4. 04 Red and Flustered [during chp 4 of main fic]

[Red's P.O.V]

 

 

 

      You breathe a sigh of defeat as you scramble your way down the the stairs onto the living room, startling Orange, who sat on the couch, with half of his body turned around to investigate what the commotion was on the second floor, eye lights wide with concern.

      “What on earth was all that about, Red?” His question was closer to an order than a simple query, but you weren't really sure if that was just projection due to your brother or actually an order. Knowing Orange, it was probably just projection.

      Doing your best to right yourself and seem less bothered than you really are, you stride easily into the living room, heading to the kitchen. “Just Sans cock blocking me. He's all uppity since the huma…” you stop yourself half way, trying not to sound insensitive. “...Vinni...and him are Soul mates.” You can feel the inflection of your voice carry a bit of resentment. It's not like you were going to hurt her or anything and monsters don't really claim their mates as exclusively as humans do, so you are a little disheartened that Sans felt the need to throw you out of the bathroom.

      “Maybe Sans picked up on her being uncomfortable, so he wanted to stop the problem.” Orange’s voice was casual as he turned around to look back at the tv. He was probably right. Humans have boundaries and a weird habit of being embarrassed about their bodies. You don't really understand why, but it makes sense why she got uncomfortable.

      “Yeah...probably right about that. Don't want to scare her off day one, I guess.” Still feeling a bit chastised, you continue walking through the living room to the kitchen, finally taking a seat at the table.

      Papyrus and Blue were hard at work making breakfast. Hopefully they took your advice about trying one style of sauce at a time, meaning the food wouldn't be a travesty and your new housemate could actually eat something...edible.

      “Hey, Papyrus. What ya makin?” You already knew the answer, but it strokes his ego to be able to answer the question.

      “I HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI FOR OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND’S BREAKFAST! BLUE CHOSE THE SAUCE!” Chiming in almost immediately, Blue jumped up on one of the chairs, holding two identical bottles above his head. “We got two jars of Robust tomato with Ram m mmmm” he stumbles over the last word a bit before looking and the jar, training his eye lights and squinting his sockets. “...Ra-man-oh...cheese.” getting the word out, he hold the jars back up triumphantly.

      Thankfully, Blue chose one sauce...this was hopefully going to be a good thing. “It’s pronounced “Romano”, Blue” you correct and continue explaining. “Its a kind of cheese made in Italy.”

      Blue seems happy about the new information, jumping off the chair saying “Romano” over and over, committing the word to memory.

      A moment later, Sans comes into the kitchen, pulling open the cupboard next to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of ketchup from the selection of condiments, and strolling over to sit across the table from you.

      “You know you done fucked up, right” San’s voice was low and had a serious tone, but seemed much more light hearted than you expected. “Can't just be walkin in on a lady while she's in the shower like that. Sends a bad message.” He takes a long swig from the bottle, setting it down in front of him.

      “Sorry, Bo...Sans. I was only thinking with my glow worm in the moment...i kinda just woke up, but I won't let it happen again. I know she's your Soul mate so I won't tread on your territory.”

      Sans takes another swig and leans back in the chair, taking an easy and comfortable position. “She ain't my territory, I just heard the yelp and went to investigate. Gotta be more careful...she was a little shook up, ya know?”

      “So, you ain't telling me I can't play around with her, just to be more vigilant in if she wants the advances or not.” The statement felt a bit odd, but it made sense in your head. San's nods lazily and takes a long drink from his bottle before responding. “Exactly. If she wants to tumble around, you can do whatever. Just make sure she wants to and that she doesn't get hurt. If you hurt her, I'll dust you myself” The tone was lazy and easy, but you knew the words were much more a promise than a threat and you know he was being serious...in his own “Sans” sort of way.

      “I got it.” You agree, making sure he understood that you heard the words for what they were.

      “So, Sans and Human Vinni are Soul mates?” Blue bounded up to the conversation, vibrating with excitement. “I am so happy for Sans and the Vinni! They get to be the best of friends!” Blues upbeat attitude cut through the tension and made the room feel much less hostile...and just on time too. You could hear Vinni giggle as she landed at the bottom.of the stairs with a loud thump, followed but the clattering of her little dogs paws scrambling for traction on the hardwood floors. The door opened and closed, probably to let the little dog go out.

     You liked the little ball of fur...even though you thought he might take off with someone's leg at any moment...as long as it wasn't yours,it would be funny as hell. Your little fantasy of watching one of your house mates chase after the dog was broken when Orange’s voice calls from the living room.

      “Good morning, honey bee. Sleep well?” Orange seemed to be adjusting to the new housemate pretty well. He rarely spoke to anyone these days.

      A moment later, Vinni strolled into the kitchen, a cheerful grin on her face. You guess the incident wasn't a traumatizing as you thought it would be for her. She didn't even seem flustered at all, though she decides to take a seat next to Sans, which didn't surprise you in the least. She seems to be looking to him like she is love struck, which makes you feel even more defeated, since why would she ever give a monster as ordinary as you the time of day when she has a genius like Sans?

      Papyrus spins around, holding a steaming mug of coffee, placing it in front of Vinni, beaming his usual bubbly attitude at her like a cheer-seeking laser beam. “HELLO NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI!” He was so loud, rivaling even your brother, but with much less bravado.

     Vinni smiles at Papyrus, a feature you hope will be around often. That smile of hers is beautiful enough to melt the coldest of hearts...might even work to thaw out Edge’s rough temper. “I do and thank you, Papyrus, for the warm welcome. I appreciate it.” Her voice was even beautiful. You feel a twinge of jealousy that, since she isn't bonded with you at all, that you will never get to feel that magic spark with her. Sans and Orange we lucky bastards, to say the least.

      Bounding around the counter, Blue comes up to Vinni, with all the wonder the little star shaped eye lights could muster to introduce himself to her. You hear Vinni let out an adorable squeak and stare down at Blue like she just saw a newborn puppy.

      “AND I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! I AM GLAD TO HAVE YOU HERE! I HOPE WE CAN BE GREAT FRIENDS!” His eye lights beamed up at her and it she visibly shuttered, like she wanted to reach out and grab ahold of him. The jealous feeling welled up again in your rib cage. You hope she never looks at you like that, specifically, but you would beg for that level of intense attention from her. You don't even hear her response because you are so focused on her that the world just fell away. You watched her stand up in response to something scratching at the door. You steady yourself, prepared to fight when she pulls the door open a little and the little white dog comes trotting in, a little pile of snow adorning the top of his head. She closed the door and took her seat next to Sans, flashing him a smile. Your soul begins to flutter harder, thumping loud enough you swear the whole room could hear it. What you would t give to see that smile directed at you.

      You come back to your senses when Sans elbows you in the side before speaking, keeping his tone lazy and relaxed. “Can't help but notice the outfit you’re in kiddo. You got work today or do you just like looking professional?” Your head snaps away from Vinni and you see the reason Sans jabbed you. Edge had made his way to the kitchen from the garage and was swinging into the room, ignoring you completely.

     It would be a very bad thing if Edge caught you staring at her like that. He already hated humans and the thought of what he might do if he suspected for a second that you were falling for one sent a shiver down your spine.

      “As much as I would love to just look sharp for you guys, I do actually have to go to work today.” She smiled as she lifts her coffee cup to take another sip, clearly flattered at the compliment Sans gave her. Edge, who already had a scowl on his face, wasted no time ruining the easy mood of the morning, blurted out “SO, THE WORTHLESS HUMAN IS NOT GOING TO BE A FREELOADER? COLOR ME SURPRISED!”

      You can feel Sans tense up next to you and realize that you had tensed yourself. Papyrus and Blue even seem to feel the air thicken and Edge glares down at Vinni. You look over, half expecting her to be wide eyed with offense but instead she still has a gentle smile and a deadpan expression. “Wow. Your faith in me is amazing.” she lifts the cup back to her lips and takes a sip. She wasn't even phased at all.

      Edge gets close to her face, willing her to stand down. This was going to escalate quickly and you have no idea what you will do. The thoughts begin racing through your head. Edge says something to her, his voice dripping veno but the words don't register. You feel yourself rising, preparing for the fight. He may be your brother, but he couldn't hurt Vinni, he just couldn't. You concentration breaks with the sound of a loud yelp fro beneath the table. EDGE JUST KICKED THE DOG! Screaming at him to silence himself in his presence.

      Rage builds in your rib cage. Edge would dust you, no doubt about it, but you had to defend Vinni. This wasn't right and she needed to know you have her back, even if it means being pulverized. You go to stand up and Vinni makes a single movement, almost lightning fast. Her face was twisted in a scowl of borderline hatred and contempt as she sweeped Edge’s legs out from under him. He falls flat on his back, staring up at Vinni in complete shock. She grinds a foot down on his vertebrae and leans down slightly. The room goes dead silent and no one moves an inch, eye sockets wide in disbelief at what just happened.

      “If you hurt any of my family, I will tear you apart. I protect what’s mine” her words are a low and vicious growl, sending shivers down your spine. She was magnificent. She rights herself and turns to look at the rest of the room, her face relaxed and a little apologetic. “I'm sorry I can't stay for breakfast, Papyrus. I don't want to be late for work, but thank you for the coffee.” Her voice mimics the apologetic nature of her eyes, all the ferocity gone. She nods to everyone and starts for the door, stepping on Edge, who is still sprawled on his back, stunned in the middle of the floor, as she walks by, grabbing her purse, keys, and coat from the stand and rack beside the door. She swings the door open and goes to step through but hesitates for a moment, having a Reid conversation with someone before going out the door. A second later, Undyne comes strolling in and looks at the scene before her. Edge sprawled out on the floor and four skeletal monsters still shocked into silence. Undyne crosses her arms and takes a loom around.

 

      “What the hell happened in here?”


	5. 05 The Human Element [towards the end of chp 4 and during chp 5 of the main fic]

[Sans's P.O.V]

 

 

 

 

 

      Taking the stairs that lead down to the lake from the back porch, you give your housemate, Red, a wicked smile as he floats above you, enveloped in your blue magic that has him levitating and at your mercy.

      “You really should give Vinni a little more respect than that, Red. After all, she could probably remove a few teeth with only a thought and maybe worse if she were trying.”

      Red struggled helplessly against the hold of your magic, trying desperately to break free and make and escape from your wrath.

      “C'mon Sans. You know I just like to give her a little hell. Nothin’ that's gonna cause a problem or nothin.” Red pleads with you for the several minutes before you both reach the edge of the dock that juts out into the freezing water of Lake Ebbot. The trees are still covered with snow from the last blizzard, and much of the lake was covered with ice though several spots are more frozen than others. The space out in front of the dock was oddly unfrozen, making a wide crescent of lightly steaming water hug the dock and arch around back to shore. You were a little hesitant to use the lake water as a circulation system for you personal power core that ran the house and the two bunkers lost in the expansive forest behind your property, but you were pretty sure the exhaust wouldn't damage any wildlife and be virtually undetectable during summer, so it seemed like a decent choice. Looking out over the water, you gesture your skeletal hand and Red levitate out over the water, causing Red to begin to plea.

      “Look, Sans...i’m sorry boss. I just can't help myself...but...that's no excuse. I'll try to keep from being such a bonehead, just please don't drop me in the lake.” His voice had gone up an octave or two and sounded like he genuinely meant the gesture.

      “I'll make you a deal, Red. You help me gather intel on Vinni’s human friends and look into the clinic she works at, and I will let you do whatever you want with her as long as she consents… though if you hurt her, you will be dust before your bones hit the floor.”

      Red looks at you with a measured look, trying to analyze your motives and expression, though being who you are, the stone cold mask of indifference slips easily into place, and you cover your expression. After a few moments, he gives you a nod of agreement and you begin to reel him back in, though once he is nearly back to the dock, you shift the magic and send him flying out into water with a splash, yelling as loud as you can “Get dunked on!”

      Red swims his way back to shore, giving you a wicked look before heading back to the house to change. You walk back, hands in your hoodie pockets as you hear a car pull away. They must be heading out now. Didn't matter since you knew where they were going and that if she needed you, you could pop in and pop out with her in less than a second. What worries you is that Sin and Pink will be there along with these human friends of hers that could prove to be a problem of things started to get hairy. You know that there are a lot of humans that hate monsters, a lot that support them, and the vast majority that don't really care, and you needed to be sure that these humans were in the “support” category, so a little obsessive shadowing would need to be done over the next few weeks. Thankfully, she put down several humans on her lease as emergency contacts and references, so a phone number and address were readily accessible. She had listed Avem, Luna, Xander, as contacts as well as Undyne and Alphys as her references, so you had a good place to start with.

      Teleporting into the house, you reach into the cupboard and grab a bottle of Ketchup before teleporting your way to the club so you could blend in before Vinni and her friends arrived, choosing your regular booth that Mettaton keeps empty just for you and the monsters at the house. Sliding into the seat, you reach up and unscrew the light bulb from the fixture hanging over the table, making your spot the perfect place to watch the night unfold without being detected, and place your bottle on the napkin a waitress slides onto the table. Looking around, you instantly spot Pink and Sin as they get ready for the next performance, as well as several groups of humans and monsters, all seeming to stick to themselves. Sure enough, a few minutes later, you see them all enter the club, handing jackets and scarves off to the door man and heading for a table by the dance floor and stage.

      Giving an honest measure from looks alone, you are sure the more slender one must be Xander. You look down at the dimmed screen of your phone, scrolling through the background checks you had converted to PDFs. Honorable discharge from the Army, several medals for service overseas, and a pension from the Veterans Affairs for service connected disability. Looking back up, you wonder what kind of disability he could possible have, as he looks to be in good shape, but you know all too well that not all wounds are physical, so you resign yourself to a bit more research on him.

      Moving to the next one at the table, a tall, larger man with a comedic look on his face, obviously being Avem. You watch him for a moment and it seems he fancies himself a funny guy, and judging by everyone’s reactions, he may very well be. Probably a riot at parties, you think to yourself and go to the background record on your phone. Scrolling through, it looks like he had some run-ins with the law that had him doing jail time, but none that seem to be violence related, with the exception of the last entry. You look up and look back down, realizing this portly man actually drew a sword on someone while protecting his home. “Like this guy already” you mutter to yourself as you move on to the last occupant of the table.

      You look back up just in time for Vinni to put her hand to her chest in mock offense at something and grin a little wider than you already were. Seems like she is definitely comfortable with them, so that's some points in their favor as you analyze the last occupant of the table. A voluptuous woman named Luna, according to the background check, who doesn't appear to have anything on her record besides normal and average things that don't really give you any suspicions about her.

      You tap your messenger and send Vinni a message that you didn’t kill Red and that Papyrus should not know about her going...he would not be able to handle that kind of exposure to Mettaton.

      Scrolling through the other bits of information you found, you come across some pictures of the four of them at the Monster Rights rally and a huge amount of pictures of the day you all came to the surface. Laughing to yourself, you see a photo of Vinni with her hands near her face and blushing as she stares at...you follow the sight line and see none other than...you. You look back up at the table, which you find empty as it looks like everyone had gotten up to dance when the current song came on. Vinni was dancing by herself, just moving to the music, and you nearly drop your phone to the table as you watch her move gracefully around the dance floor. “Damn” you think to yourself. She could set a stone on fire and your bones ached to just jump up and join her, but, taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you refrain and hold your ground. Just as you are looking back around, you see that Xander, who had been dancing with the fire monster that was in charge of jello shots, looked to be having some kind of altercation, but the crowd was blocking the view. Looking up, you teleport up to the rafters above the dance floor to observe this. If he was going to be causing trouble here, then tonight was the last night he would ever see Vinni, or his last night alive if he isn’t careful. Having gotten close enough now, you can hear the exchange and see the confrontation happen, and to your surprise, he had placed himself between the jello shot girl and three human males.

      “Look, you sad excuses for the successful sperm… if you ever grab a woman like that again, its going to take a team of surgeons ten hours to remove my boot from you ribcage. Now, you all had better apologise for making humans...and men in general...look like pieces of dog shit scrapped on porch step.” The look on his face is almost pure rage, though sending a gently tendril of power out, you feel no magic emanating from him. It seems like Xander intends to take care of this problem with muscle and temper if need be.

      One of the human men take an unsteady step forward and waves a hand around haphazardly while speaking. “Monster Fucker. I hope you get ate by one of these freaks. I ain’t telling that bitch shit unless you make me, pussy.” The look on his face seemed confident and he reached in a pocket, flipping a knife blade open and grinning...this is going to get ugly.

      Just as you turn to teleport to Mettaton and let him know what was about to go down, Xander moved, almost too fast for you to catch, reaching forward and snatching the knife, flicking it into one of the wood supports for the ceiling and embedding the blade halfway with a loud *thunk*. Xander then took a quick step before grabbing the apparent leader’s arm, pulling him down and releasing just in time to knee him in the jaw, the impact making a sick crunch as it breaks. Spinning around, he attacks the second human, faking at first then planting his fist into the sternum, knocking him back, then taking a quick jab and connecting with his adams apple. The second human drops to the floor, clutching at his throat and gasping to draw breath, landing next to his friend who is now out cold, bleeding from his mouth where it appears four teeth were dislodged and fell out when he dropped. Xander looks up at the third human who stares at him, completely terrified, putting his hands up in surrender and squeaking “Damn, dude. Sorry… Shit.”

      The altercation was fast, less than a couple seconds, but long enough for Mettaton to have noticed, who had already begun to stroll over to the scene. Looking down at his feet, Mettaton surveys the fight, then looks at Xander, squinting his eyes. Right as it looks like Mettaton is going to tear into Xander, the jello shot girl comes around him and points at the humans. “Mettaton...those three humans tried to sexually assault me. If not for Xander, I probably would have got more than them just trying…” Mettaton gives Xander a look, who had backed away from his rage and had taken a submissive role to the situation, then motions for the girl to leave “Why don’t you head to my office, sweet thing, and we can figure out what we need to do to take care or you.” Pointing his finger at the three human men, who were now starting to pick themselves up off the floor, “You three, get out of my club, and if I ever see you in here again, I will take it personally...You don't want that, darlings.”

      The men quickly scurry their way to the door, having their coats all but thrown at them as they are herded out into the cold night air. Mettaton turns to Xander and raises an eyebrow. Xander drops his head with a sorrowful look on his face. “Sorry about that, Sir. I’m not usually one to cause a scene...I acted without thinking.”

      “Honey, you embedded a knife in my wood beam...” Mettaton walks over to the knife still sticking out of the beam, yanking it out “...but you defended one of my girls. Way I see it, I owe you a drink and you owe me a date with my jello shot girl.” Mettaton gives him a wicked grin and starts heading to the stage, winking over his shoulder as he walks away, leaving Xander behind.

      You sit, perched on one of the cross beams and watch as Xander looks around for Avem and Luna, just as Mettaton takes the stage.“Good evening beauties and gentle beauties! I am pleased to introduce our two newest performers. Darlings if you would.” Mettaton embellished bowing gracefully while taking his exit. That can only mean that Sin and Pink were about to take the stage. You chuckle a bit to yourself as you teleport back to your booth at the thought of seeing Vinni’s face when Pink and Sin walk up. Once you get settled in, you open your messages again as it was time to cover tracks. You send Vinni a message asking if she went to the Den, and to be careful around their “Cousins” so she has some warning. Sure enough, the crowd starts to cheer and you turn your attention back to your phone as Sin starts talking over the sound system.

      You swipe open the messenger and type the message out. “I need you to get me all the info you can on Xander. I wanna know as much about him as you can dig up.” You look back up from your phone just as “Spooky Scary Skeletons” starts playing over the speakers and you see Vinni ducking a diving though the crowd. She seems to be hiding from something, until you realize that Sin and Pink are looking for her, dancing their way around the room with random patrons and each other.

      Avem, who had taken up to leaning against the back wall with a huge smile on his face, twiddles his fingers at someone in the crowd, so you assume that somehow, He had set Vinni up to get hunted down by Sin and Pink. You grin and mutter to yourself “What a dick” chuckling while you observe the drama play out in front of you. Sure enough, Sin finds Vinni, starting to dance with her as the song continues to play. After a moment or two more, Pink joins the little dance number and they both grind against her till the song ends. Mettaton steps back up to the mic and cooes to the crowd.

      “Sin, Pink why don’t you tell the audience here how your little game of hide and seek went?” The spot light swings around, locking onto the trio.

      “Oh, I believe we found the necromancer. Quite the catch right MTT” Sin replied loud enough for everyone to hear as he shifts and stands behind Vinni.

      “Fabulous darling, now everyone do enjoy yourselves. We have an hour before close, so dance your little hearts out!” Mettaton called from the stage before taking a few steps back and vanishing with a flourish.

      Sin and Pink start to talk to Vinni as Xander, Avem, and Luna make their way to her, weaving around through the dancing crowd. You open your messenger once again and send Vinni a message asking if she is okay. You can clearly see her from where you are, but if she feels like she would get hurt if she refused their advances, then she would have no one to call to and could get hurt. That is if she would look at her damn phone, that is.

      After a few more moments, you see Avem and the rest of her friends join up with her, finally making their way through the crowded dance floor. You know that she is supposed to go to her game tonight so it isn't very likely that she will have any issues from Pink or Sin, but you wanted to be sure her friends were there before you teleported back to your room. Breathing a sigh, you look through the files you had open on your phone, looking for anything that may have been missed. You are pretty sure these humans were going to be just fine, but it is always wise to be thorough when dealing with new people, especially since monsters were new to the surface world. You needed to get more time to observe Avem and Luna but you were pretty sure Xander wasn't going to be a problem, thankfully. “One down, two to go” you mutter to yourself as your phone begins to vibrate...Vinni is calling.

      Your mind flies at a million miles an hour about why she could be calling. Your soul flutters faster and you feel it drop a little at the thought that maybe she decided to go with Sin and Pink instead of her friends. “I hope I don't have to dust those two tonight...I just washed this hoody.” You murmur to yourself in a dark and vicious tone before swiping to answer Vinni’s call.


	6. 06 All Night [after the events at the Magic Den chp 05 of original fic]

[Xander's P.O.V]

 

 

      Walking with Avem and Luna back to the parking lot behind The Magic Den, you tighten the scarf around your neck and reach in your pocket, fishing out your pack of smokes and a lighter.

      “Hey, Avem. You wanna burn one before we take off. I think i’m gonna call this one a night after the fight earlier. Not really in the mood for gaming.” You admit, lighting your cigarette and passing the lighter to your brother, who had accepted your invitation with a nod and took the pack you were offering. “I get ya, bro. It ha… WAIT, WHAT? You got in a fight...When...What happened...We didn’t get banned, did we...WHAT DID YOU DO, Xander?!” Avem breaks out into a barrage of loud questioning and turns to completely face you, animating most of his body in exaggerated gestures. You are pretty sure this is going to be another story you end up telling at gatherings, so you resign yourself to explaining what happened earlier in the evening.

      “Okay, so I was dancing with the jello shot girl. Her name is Flicker, by the way. Wonderful girl. Ass like a goddess. Anyway, this group of three empty douche bottles masquerading as human men, complete with “Tap-Out” shirts and shitty peroxide blonde dye jobs come up and one of em’ grabs her tits while i'm dancing with her. Talkin bout’ how he wants to titty fuck her and see if jizz boils when he blows his load. Needless to say, she slapped the shit outta’ the prick and he jumps back, lookin like he just got insulted about his little dick, and starts screaming at her. So, you know me, reactive in nature, I step between her and them and tell’em to kick rocks, to which the big ol’ Bag-o-Dicks flicks open a knife. From that point on, it pretty much just became an actual fight and I didnt want her or anyone else getting hurt, so i took the knife and threw it into a post before busting Bag-o-Dick’s jaw and punched one of his buddies in the throat. After that, the owner came up, told the crew of douche nozzles to hit the bricks, and told me I owe Flicker a date and that the owner owes me a drink. That's about the time Vinni got found by the skelly dancers.”

      Having basically regurgitated your new story, you flick the ash from your smoke and take a deep long drag, waiting for Avem and Luna’s response. Luna is the first to say anything, having picked her jaw up off the cold pavement before Avem could, shaking her head in amusement. “You can’t go a week without being the white knight to some girl, can you?” Her jab just was a little below the belt, but considering who these two were to you, below the belt was a usual thing and was considered good fun, so you bring your hand to your chest in mock offense and give an overly exaggerated turn of the head. “Well, I never. I merely come to the aid of a damsel in distress. It’s what any self respecting gentleman would do.”

      You all share a laugh at the mockery and snuff out your smokes in the butt can next to the building and start shuffling through the parking lot to your cars. Avem turns his head and his voice takes on a serious tone as you all turn down the row you parked in. “So, what are your thoughts on this “Monster house” Vinni moved into”? His tone doesn’t seem to have any inflection of negativity, but you know that your brother is want to worry about things, so you adopt the bes comforting voice you can muster while shivering. “It seems like an okay place from what Vinni has said. I mean, it's a house full of skelle-bros. She’s happier than a hummingbird on speed.” You grin to yourself, knowing just how much she like skeletons and just how much these dudes don't have a prayer. She squealed for the better part of three months when the skeletal monsters came up from the underground and if she spotted one, you were getting drug around so she could get a closer look and satisfy her curiosity. If that is any indication of what she is into, then the house full of skeletons is about to get real intimate with her real fast, or get drug along for the ride at the very least. Honestly, you have never seen her more happy, so as long as she was happy, you were good with it.

      “Hey, bro. That the jello shot chick?” Avem gives you a sharp elbow in the side as you are pulled from your thoughts and realize you were not but ten feet from the cars. That was fast, you thought to yourself, as you give Avem a nod, indicating he was correct in his assumption. Flicker, the green flamed fire monster was dressed in a heavy white coat that made her color seem deeper and more vibrant, while still flattering her hourglass figure. She was leaning up against the bumper of your red and black sports car, with another figure standing just off to the side. Mettaton could be a rather intimidating individual, what with a personality larger than the skyscraper you live in, but he seemed calm and collected, standing next to Flicker, in a similar outfit, waiting patiently.

      Avem gives you a measured look before turning to give you a hug “Hey man. It looks like you have a convo ahead of you, so we are gonna take off. See ya tomorrow, bro” Avem let's go and Luna takes a turn at giving a hug before they both climb in their car and pullout of the space, heading for the exit of the lot.

      “Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened in there, sir. I didn't mean to cause a scene or anything, and” turning your attention to Flicker, you give a genuine look of sorrow before continuing. “I’m sorry to you too. No one should have to deal with all that. I just hope you can forgive me for being a little brash”. Flicker looks at Mettaton with confusion in her eyes and looks back to you like she isn't sure she it talking to the right person.

      Mettaton takes a step forward, clearly dominating the conversation, and puts his arms up in greeting. “Now, now, lovely. Don't be coy. You saved a young woman from the clutches of pure evil. You deserve a night on the town! Beside, I did say I owed you a drink and you owe Flicker here, a date. No time like the present.” Mettaton gestures at Flicker and you can't help but go on the defensive and put your arms up in surrender. “I mean, I just tried to help, you don't owe me anything, and I would love to take her out, but...only if she wan…” you are given the answer to the statement you were making as Fliker jumps forward, throwing her arms around your neck and planting her lips against yours. “Of course I do. I wouldn't dance with you if I didn't like you.” She slowly slides down from your shoulders, eyes locked onto yours. “You can take me wherever you want. I'm yours for the night” Flicker give you a wink before turning to look at Mettaton. “That okay, MTT?”  
   

      Mettaton reaches in a coat pocket and extends a card in your direction. “Of course, darling. Now take this and have a nice meal. I have to finish some things up here, but I will meet you here in an hour. Don't keep me waiting, pretties.” You reach out and take the card, and with a flourish, Mettaton whips his coat and heads back for the door, waving as he walks. You turn your attention back to Flicker, who is looking up at you with sparkling eyes and a giddy look on her face. “So, Flicker. Where would you like to go?” You ask, adding a little bass to your voice to sound sensual. Flicker trails a finger down your chest before saying “Besides your place? I dunno. Someplace nice with good food.”

      You had a good place in mind, but it was on the other side of the loop, so it was going to take fifteen minutes to get there...unless you got creative. You smile to yourself, remembering the tunnel project that was abandoned back in the 90s when everyone stopped being afraid of bombs dropping that connected the city with paved tunnels that ran like a spider web beneath the city and you knew how to get in and out of them without drawing notice.

      “I know a place, as long as you don't mind a little adrenaline.” You grin and extend a hand to her, guiding her to the passenger seat of your car. She nods her head as she takes her seat, looking a little confused when the seat belt isn't like a normal car. “That's a four point harness, love. Here, I'll help.” You assist her getting buckled in, taking in the look on her face that is confused and a little frightened. She was gonna love this ride, you think to yourself as you get into the drivers side and buckle you harness as well. You look over to her as you crank over the engine and put the shifter in reverse. “You might wanna hold on” and grin when she grabs the door handle and left side of her harness strap, a look of fear but excitement that reminds you of someone getting on a rollercoaster plastered all over her face.

      You pull out of the parking lot, gingerly and make your way to the ramp that leads down into “The Web” as it's called at a slow pace, so much so that Flicker gives you some odd looks as if she was anticipating more. Pulling down, you press a button on the portable RFID controller and the gates begin to open. Once the gates open, you pull in, following the tunnel down and stopping at the bottom, waiting for the gates to close behind you.

      The instant they close, you pop the clutch and let the tires spin, squealing for a moment before biting traction and rocketing you forward. In no time flat, you were flying through the abandoned roadways, drifting around corners at double digit speeds and maneuvering around the debris left over from decades of the vandals and homeless that congregate along the side lines littering and throwing things about. Flicker, hugged down in her seat, eyes wide and watching through the windshield in terrified delight, screams every so often, clearly having the time of her life and sending smiles and glances your way every few moments.

      Sure enough, in less that five minutes, you had managed to cross town and impress your date at the same time, as you approached the gate and pressed the controller to open the exit. As you pull forward, you see that a police officer had taken up using the abandoned entrance as a hiding place, waiting for unsuspecting speeders to fly by so he could run them down. You resign the fact that he didn't see anything so, technically it wasn't illegal and the gates were around a bit of a bend so he couldn't have seen you exit the clearly off limits area as you pull up next to him and give a wave. He waves back, clearly confused at how you had appeared behind him as you make your way to the restaurant.

      You lead Flicker into a large open establishment called Red Sky, the best Tapas place in the U.S. and was famous for the vast martini selection, but also the dueling pianos show that just so happened to be in full swing as you walk in, with the patrons singing along and not an empty seat in the house. Luckily, you know the entire staff and played Shadowrun with the owner, so by simply walking in, you had a reservation, and sure enough, Rebecca, the usual hostess for performance nights waves you back to the VIP lounge and sets a couple menus down.

      You both order drinks and food, watching the show as the drunk patrons get more and more riled when the performers start playing the next song. You make conversation with Flicker, sharing stories about your past and pick at each other's plates while laughing and sipping martinis. Close to forty five minutes passes on and you both realise that the date has been brought to a close by the time limit MTT had set for you and not that you weren't enjoying the company. You flag down your waiter and get the check, sending your own card with him to pay for the meal, causing Flicker to give you an odd look. You smile a chuckle slightly “I had an amazing time with you, so I decided that if I am going to be a gentleman to you, the least I could do is pay myself. Besides, I know everyone that works here so I get a pretty good discount.” You finish your drink and take another bite of the white pizza you ordered and sign the receipt that the waiter brought back. She smiles sweetly and you and giggles “That's really sweet. Thank you. For everything. I'm glad I had a white knight to protect me and take me on the most amazing date I've ever been on.” She leans I've the corner of the low table and gives you a kiss.

      You both pack up and head to the car, taking the tunnels back but a little less intensely so that food doesn't come back up all over the dashboard, and you pull back into the Magic Den parking lot just as MTT was stepping out the back door. Pulling up next to him, you roll the window down and lean over Flicker “Looks like we made it back just in time, huh?” MTT turns around after locking the door and smiles broadly. “You did indeed, lovelies. But the party is only just beginning.” He holds up two unopened bottles and grinning ear to ear. “I've heard you have a place in a high rise I own and I would love to see what you've done with the place.”

      You give MTT a nod “That's cool. Gonna have to follow me though, only got the two seats in here.” Mettaton looks you over and then smiles. “You don't have to worry about that. My feet can do more than just dance, lovely.” He then passes the bottles to Flicker before going to the back of the car, and climbing up to the roof of the car. You give Flicker a panicked look and roll down your window, poking your head out to look up and see MTT on the roof of your car, a look of worry and surprise on your face. He looks down at you, grinning widely and gives you a wink. “Don't be gentle. Show me what you got, pretty boy.” You pull your head back in and sigh just as you hear a mechanical whir and two metallic clinks. You roll the window back up and put the car in gear, hoping that he doesn't rough up the fresh paint job...and that you can avoid, or at least evade, the police. You turn your attention to Flicker and gesture for her to put the bottles down under the seat. “might wanna hold on. This time, we take the streets” She slides the bottles under the seats and settles in, smiling ear to ear as she secures her hand holds.

      Letting the tires spin a bit, you slide out of the parking lot, skidding into traffic and pushing guiding the car back to avoid oncoming vehicles as you drift around the other motorists. Block by block, you show your years of racing experience, avoiding the obstacles easily until you hit the ramp for the interstate that loops around the city and taking the car up to triple digit speeds weaving through the traffic that had gotten fairly light in the night hours. You get nearly halfway to the exit for the main road that your building is on and you see red and blue lights begin flashing behind you. Looks like this was going to be a show to remember, you think to yourself as you push the car faster, breaking the two hundred mark and leaving the cops in the dust. Seconds pass and you see the sign for your exit at 1 mile and start to slow down, the red lights starting to catch up once again and nearly make it up to you when you drift around the ramp for the exit. Skidding back into surface street traffic, you continue dodging and weaving around cars as the cop behind you desperately tries to keep up. Sliding around the corner that your building sits on, you bring the speed down and kill the lights, pulling into the subterranean parking garage that all the residents of the top floors and the businesses below use to keep their vehicles out of the elements and smile as you see the cop continue on, losing your trail and ending the threat of jail time for reckless driving and whatever other traffic laws you destroyed on the trip home. You pull into the parking spot marked for your apartment and put the shifter in neutral, pulling the e brake and shutting down the engine before undoing the harness and stepping out.

      MTT gracefully hops down from the roof with a dramatic flourish and lands on the concrete, posing for a moment like he is expecting pictures to be taken and then sweeping forward, taking you by the arms and pulling you into an embrace. “That, my pretty, was an exhilarating ride. Hopefully you can bring just as much power and skill to the bedroom as you do behind the wheel!” The compliment was laced with all kinds of innuendo that you can't help but smile, as a bit of blush dusts your cheeks. “You did say to not be gentle, so I pushed it as hard as it would go.” You words were almost interrupted as Flicker comes around the car and flings herself at you, planting her lips on your cheek. “That was so much fun! Gonna have to do that again some time!” You give a nod of agreement as you engage the alarms for your car and head for the elevator that will take you upstairs. Flicker calls out to you that she can't get into the car for the bottles, so you have to back track and unlock the car for her. She closes the door and you re-engage the locks and alarm as she shuffle runs after you and you all make your way to the elevator.

      You finally get up to your floor, making you way down the corridor to you apartment, unlocking and opening the door and ushering MTT and Flicker inside. You flick on the lights and make your way inside, giving your kitty a pat on the head as you walk by the cat tree he is lounging on. You all shed your coats onto the coat rack by the door and make your way to the living room, shot glasses and booze in hand and you turn the tv on to a jazz station before lounging back on the couch.

      Flicker was wearing the lovely black dress with low cut bust she had on at the club, but MTT had changed into form fitting pants and a loose shirt. You wondered why he needed clothes for the longest time, but the tight pants revealed that he was more than just a performing robot build by Alphys, so any illusion that he was not male was shattered.

      Noticing you staring at him MTT raises and eyebrow and gestures to himself “Enjoying the view, darling?” The question was laced with sexual tension, but you took the bait anyway, nodding approval. “Just curious why you wore clothes, being a construct and all, but those pants don't exactly hide anything, so I suppose my question was answered.” MTT chuckles brightly before patting his bulge. “Ah. Well, this right here isn't the only surprise. I was built to entertain, love, so I'm equipped with the ability to entertain…” he leans up to add emphasis to his statement. “...anyone” His mouth curls in a seductive smile and you clearly see Flicker blush. She must have had the entertainment MTT has to offer, and by the look of her, she enjoyed it quite a bit. She reaches down to pour and slam another shot and the cuddle up next to you, snuggling into your chest. You suppress the urge to chuckle aloud as the question of how a flame monster could ever get cold rings around in your head, no doubt brought on by the small shiver she let out before snuggling against you. It's a small gesture, but it does make you you feel like more than just a casual hookup. MTT, on the other hand, seems to be getting into the spirit of...something, as he fills and downs two shots back to back. Damn, he means business.

      He fills his glasses once again and gestures with his free hand toward you and Flicker. “I can see you two want to have some time to get better acquainted in the horizontal sense, so why don't you two head for the bed and I'll get a buzz going here.” Without missing a moment, Flicker all but jumps off the couch and tanks you up. “C’mon, Xander. I wanna see where a kung fu master sleeps.” she giggled as she began to lead you around the apartment, clearly hunting for any indication of a bedroom and leaving you speechless at why she would call you a kung fu master. She drags you around the Kumiko screen and stops just a few feet shy of the bed before looking down, contemplating something, before recklessly pulling her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but thigh high stockings and skimpy lace panties. Her body is shapely, and looks as if she had a green human form, just a little on fire. It doesn't burn you or her clothes, in fact it just feels like wisps of air that dance around, but you didn't expect he body to be so much like a human body. “Whoa...you’re hot!” The words leave your lips before you realize you just punned at her, but she give you a giggle and slowly rolls her stocking down. You could already feel your manhood straining against your jeans, and that movement dripped so much sexy energy that you think you might just bust the zipper. She rolls down the other stocking, but leaves her panties on, crawling on all fours toward you, almost slinking, as she climbs her hands up your legs and rests on her knees before you. Grabbing onto your belt, she pulls at the clasp, fumbling at first, but getting it undone and begins to pull it fee from the loops as you pull your shirt over your head and locking eyes with her as she unbuttons your pants and slowly unzips them. “What have we got here?” she asks in a sultry voice that makes your knees begin to shake. “It looks like you are having a problem here, huh?” She pulls your underwear down just enough to let your member loose of the fabric, already hard and aching for attention, and grabs the base firmly, running her wispy tongue up the underside of the shaft, teasing the head with her tongue and staring into your eyes. She gives you a few strokes and a light nibble on the head before adjusting herself into a more comfortable kneeling position.

      “Well, I think a man who can wine and dine a girl like you did tonight deserves a little gratitude and help with his problem.” She gives your shaft a gentle squeeze before taking you into her mouth. The sensation was intense to the point it made you jump a little in surprise. It was warm and wet like you would expect, but there was a gentle tickle that accompanied the normal sensations that made your knees begin to buckle as she slowly stroked you with her tongue and lips. After a few seconds, you regain your bearing and she begins to suck with more vigor, move her head faster and faster, before taking you all the way to the base and down her throat, holding for a few seconds before pulling back to gasp for air. Stroking you again wither hand, she licks the tip and looks up at you, a lustful and hungry look in her eyes. “Grab the back of my head and fuck my throat, baby!” She wraps her lips back around your member and begins to suck again, grabbing one of your hands and guiding it to the back of her head. You can feel your orgasm climbing up and you start to swell in her mouth, but you abandon propriety and hold the back of her head with both hands, beginning to thrust into her throat. She reaches around you, grabbing your hips and pulling you into her, forcing you deeper down her throat as you feel your orgasm begin to explode, as you swell and spill thick seed into her mouth. She moans and keeps suckling you as you pump your load into her mouth, a dark green color tinting her cheeks and nose, as you finish and pull away. Flicker sits there for a second on her knees, blushing deeply as she swallows your cum and licks her lips for anything she may have missed. “How was that sweetie?” she cooed at you before rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around your neck in a loose hug.  
   

      “Like the appetizer?” MTT comes around the screen, revealing that he had been getting ready himself, or herself? You look at the normally androgynous figure standing only a few feet away and realize that he had small but nicely shaped breasts, a thick hard member that put yours to shame in size, and also a vagina. “I told you, lover. I'm equipped to entertain anyone.” he cooed as he guided you to the bed. “Now, be a good boy, and lay down. Flicker I want you to ride his face. Make him work for it, but I want to see you drown him when you explode.” he gives her a wink before climbing over you and straddling your thick member, once again hard as a brick. “And I want you to suck me off while I ride this beautiful specimen of masculinity.” MTT gives out a gentle moan, and lowered down, enveloping your hard manhood inside him. The sensation was incredible and unlike anything you had felt before. His skin felt cool to the touch, but the surface was smooth, and had give, though not like actual skin. The inside felt warm and tight, yet artificial as you could feel rotating bearings and vibrating nodes inside as you begin to meet his strokes with thrusts upward. Flicker, who had begun sucking his steely silver member, swung one leg over your face and brought her hips down to your eager tongue. She smelled sweet and as you began to lick and suckle, you could almost taste something sweet yet tangy. You allow your hands to roam, exploring Flickers Body and enjoying her grinding herself onto your face and MTT grinding his hips down around your manhood. You could feel Flicker’s legs begin to shake and realise she was about to orgasm, but she squealed around his member as, what you could only assume, MTT spanked her and you could heat clicking. “You can come when I am done texting the Red Sans. He's been asking questions about our play thing.” You can feel Flicker building up and you feel MTT tense as well and Flicker starts to shake above you, grinding hard against your hungry tongue, moaning around MTT as he spills his own load in her mouth. The sudden burst of sensations drive you to the brink and you moan loudly, flooding MTT with cum.

      You all pant heavily as you try to catch your breath, having separated from the coupling and drenched in sweat and fluids. “Good god.” You stammer. “That was intense. Gonna have to do this again sometime.” You let out a breathy chuckle and run your fingers through your hair. Flicker fans herself and nods in agreeance and MTT smiles broadly. “Oh yes, lovely. Yes we are.”


	7. 07 'Smoked Out' [After Magic Den in chp 05 of original fic but before morning of chp 6]

[Red's P.O.V]

 

 

      Laying on your bed, you look around at the objects surrounding you in, the glow of your laptop screen illuminating your room with an eerie quality that makes everything cast long, thin shadows and mutes the colors of your possessions. It isn’t much, but it is so much better than the constant war that was your AUs underground, not to mention, your brother, Edge, has been significantly less volatile...sort of, since you both came to the surface world and met with Sans and Papyrus. Letting out a gentle sigh, you resign to the fact that you really do have it pretty good...but it just feels wrong to spy on Vinni’s life. Sure, Sans has every reason to suspect problems from humans, but Undyne basically sending her our way should have been telling enough...but Sans seems insistent. Pulling yourself up to a sitting position, you notice that the loading bar for the site you were using to do the fifth background check Xander had completed. Eager to have the job done, so Sans can get off your back, you click on the button to open the report and begin reading. After a few minutes, you close the browser and huff to yourself.

      “Nothing.” You flop back onto your bed, realizing that Sans is looking for a needle in a haystack and seem perfectly fine with making you do the looking. He hadn’t said anything for several hours, but you knew what he was looking for, and it was just not information that can be looked up. Medical records are intentionally vague, especially specific reasons for a diagnosis, so trying to figure out what led to him being given disability from the Veterans Affairs for PTSD was going to be something that you may just have to ask.

      You can almost hear Sans saying “Then just go ask him”, but that isnt exactly an easy question to ask someone. Just walk up to an Army veteran that took down three dudes in a crowded bar in less than a couple seconds with barely anyone noticing and ask “So, we haven't met, but what was the horrible and traumatic event in your war history that causes you to have a short fuse and be constantly hyper vigilant?” You shake your head and sigh again “That'll go over well.”

      Your phone dings as a message comes in, so you grab it, swipe the screen open and look up at the text you just got from Mettaton.

      “He’s gonna be indisposed tonight, darling, but i'm sure he will be very agreeable once he wakes up tomorrow.”

      Great...MTT was a lot of damn help, you thought to yourself. You send one message to him, asking if he could talk to this Xander guy, and you get a message back saying that the fucker went strait ninja on some racist humans and earned a date with Flicker, the jello shot girl at Magic Den, and that MTT himself was both impressed and interested. You had been trying for months to get Flicker to agree to let you take her out, and this guy comes out of nowhere and her panties hit the floor… You feel a twinge of envious energy well up in your rib cage before pushing it back down, considering how pitiful it would look to your brother if he knew you got jealous of a human.  
It doesn’t matter. You can always look into him tomorrow and look in on Luna and Avem tonight. Orange told you he was going to go over to their place and hang out tonight, so maybe inviting yourself along wouldn’t be too suspicious.

      Shutting the laptop screen and setting it on the nightstand, and grab your hoody before strolling through the door, almost running face first into Edge, causing you both to jump a little at the sudden situation.  
“RED! YOU CARELESS ASS HAT! ANNOUNCE YOURSELF NEXT TIME OR I SHALL TAKE PLEASURE IN USING THAT EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS FOR TARGET PRACTICE!” He chided, giving his voice just enough venom to send a chill down your spine. You should have known better than to just fling a door open, considering Edge made such a big deal about it being a choke point while he was training you, but doing it and startling him was a recipe for death. “Sorry Bo...” Edge cuts you short, screaming as loud as he can right into your face “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU WORM!”

      Edge throws his hands up and gives your chest a hard shove, causing you to stumble backward, barely catching yourself on the railing to avoid a nasty tumble down the stairs, before scoffing at you and turning to go into his room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the foundation. He has been so touchy since Vinni flattened him that it has been almost unbearable, but you were leaving anyway, so you straighten yourself up, trying to descend the stairs with what little dignity you have left. Once you finally get down stairs, you scan the room and realize the only person left in the living room, which considering it was almost 11 at night wasn't surprising, was Orange, poised to head out the door. He takes his hand from the handle and turns his attention to you, giving a knowing look and a gentle grin. “You doin alright, there Red?”

      His voice had that odd quality that always made him sound like someone shoved something up his nasal aperture and he just left it there, which was a mildly amusing visual that flashed through your mind, chuckling to yourself. “Yeah. I'll be fine, Orange. Thanks for the concern. Where you off to?” You already knew he was heading to Avem and Luna’s since he said he would be going that way a little while ago, but you felt it polite to ask anyway. He gives a bit of a worried look, like he had been caught doing something naughty, rubbing the back of his skull. “Oh, just heading over to a new friend’s place to chill.”

      You give him a nod, shoving your hands into the pockets of your hoody and rocking back on your heels. “Mind if I tag along? Don’t wanna be around when Boss decides he wants a snack and realized Pap ate the last of the corn flakes.” Giving a light chuckle and your best unsure-but-game smile at Orange, who seems to respond to the gesture well, as he waves for you to follow. “Sure, Red. Long as you don't mind the smoke. Hehehehe” You shrug your shoulders, never having had an issue before.

      With a magic Pop, you arrive at the apartment complex Avem and Luna call home. It appears to be a collection of brick buildings surrounded by a privacy fence and an outbuilding of some kind, as you instinctively take in your surroundings and size up the situation. No matter how hard you try, you are probably never going to be able to shake some of the things Edge instilled in you, which gives you a little comfort as you walk around the unfamiliar space. Orange looks around before humming, signalling that he had identified the building. Approaching the building, you notice an inset panel with several names accompanied by silver buttons. You scan the names, noticing that one of them was Avem and Luna's right as Orange pushes the button. After a moment and a burst of static, Avem’s voice rings through the speaker. “Yo?” Orange looks to you with a puzzled look on his face before turning back and speaking, putting is face close to the panel. “Uh, hey. It’s Orange.” The confused look on his face only increases as the door starts to buzz loudly for a few moments before stopping. Thinking this could be some kind of security measure to keep the riff raff out of the buildings, you give the button another press and sure enough, a burst of static and Avems voice comes through. “Hello? Did the door not buzz?” Orange puts his face close to the panel again “Uh. I don’t know what that means, bro” before looking to you for some answers and shrugging again. Avem’s voice crackles in once again, audible, but a little broken. “When it buzzes, pull.” After the static fades, the buzzing starts again, so you reach out and give the handle a yank, swinging the door open finally.

      Making your way up the stairs, you and Orange are greeted by Avem at the door with a big smile. “Hey man. Glad you could make it.” He offers a hand to Orange and then turns his attention to you. “So you must be one of the other skelly guys of monster house, huh?” The question seemed innocent enough, but you weren't sure if he was just being casual or being offensive, though judging by his face, he was probably too high to be able to distinguish the two anyway. You give him a nod and introduce yourself as you and Orange are ushered into the apartment.

      The place was nice, though a little claustrophobia inducing when compared to the house you live in, and there was all kinds of little things on wood shelves, bracketed around a flat screen television, hung on the wall opposite the door. Avem and Luna both make introductions and offer you one of the chairs to sit in, before pulling up some music on the television to play in the background.

      “So, do you guys smoke?” Avem asks as he pulls a small glass pipe out of a jacket pocket and starts loading the bowl, “I don’t mind sharing”. His offer seems genuine enough, but you aren't sure what he means, since you don't make a habit of researching human things. Orange gives him a nod like he knows what is being askes, and takes the pipe when offered. Taking a long hit, Orange holds his breath and passes it the pipe off to Luna, who follows suit and seems to skip over you. “I’m pretty sure Red would get his skull cracked if he came home high right now. His brother has been on the warpath, looking for an ass to kick.” Orange explains, though your didn’t think the explanation was necessary, but he isn't wrong, though being high is something you have heard a little bit about and would like to try sometime.

      As Avem passes the pipe off to Orange, he drops it, and the glass impacts the floor, shattering into a shower of a million pieces of glass. “Oh fuck! God dammit! I just bought that bowl too!” Avem seems distraught and bends down to pick up some of the larger pieces, Luna rising herself and getting a broom to deal with the smaller bits. Cursing under his breath, they clean up the mess and he gets up to hunt around the living room, looking for something specific but not seeming to find anything. “Well fuck! I can't find other peice!” Shuffling over to the chari he had been sitting in, he puts a few fingers to his temple and rubs small circles, staring off into space. “Im sorry guys, but Im not sure what happened to my replacement my damn spare piece.” He moves back over to his chair, setting down unceremoniously and rubs to fingers to his temples. “Sorry guys, but it looks like our party is over before it begun”.

      Orange sits quietly in his chair for a moment before raising a hand. “Well, I don't usually do this, but considering the current problem, I'd say this pretty well solves it.” Pulling his left shorts leg up, Orange grabs ahold of his knee and separates it from the femur, causing Avem and Luna to panic a bit. He then pulls his femur out of his hip socket and pulls it out of the black shorts. “I like to keep one on me at all times, but it seemed better to just make one I have to take with me” he grins before turning the long, straight bone over, revealing a steel bowl fused to the upper portion. Orang offers the bone to Avem, how loads the bowl with a look of wonder on his face. “Whoa, dude. This is awesome!” Orange chimes in, a look of pride on his face “Thanks. Not many people can appreciate stoner ingenuity, but this was a no brainer.”

      Everyone giggles and the three of them pass around Orange’s femur, making conversation and jabbing jokes at each other. Sans will never believe this, but I don't think humans that are willing to smoke weed from a monster femur and joke about it,...with the monster it came from, are going to be any issue for the house.


	8. 08 Shopping For A Bike [On a day after chp 18 but before chp 19 of the original fic]

[Edge P.O.V]

 

 

      If you could sweat, you are pretty sure you would be dripping all over the workbench of the garage, drenching the delicate gold leaf applique you are gluing to the already pristine paint job of your bike’s tank cover. It wasn't just the bright fluorescent lights above the bench, but also the fact that it was a sweltering summer day in a garage with no ventilation and the door closed. Your eye lights squint, looking through the magnifier to get the line just right before allowing the glue to touch the leafing.

      The door to the house opened, letting a short burst of cool air whip into the hot garage, blowing around the ridiculously thin leafing at the end of the forceps clutched gently in your hands. You feel the rage build up in your rib cage, but your new friend Xander’s words ring in your head as you flash back to the camping trip that happened only a week ago.

      You were sitting around a small fire with Dusty, Blood, and Xander, who was tending the smouldering fire. “The battlefield is where we live. Every day we feel it. Our world revolves around the horror that we all witness in the moments where life and death hang in the ballance. I may not have any powers, and I sure as hell have no idea what the underground is like, but I know a brother in arms when I see one. Whatever the reason for the fight, we have the fight in common. It dominates our very senses when the rush comes back. Problem is, none of us are in the fight anymore. Its gone. Sure, we keep ourselves physically and mentally ready to go to war at a moment's notice, but what we have is different from combat readiness. We are hyper-vigilant in a world where the threats are few and far between...meaning that all that energy has to go somewhere. Usually, it comes out when we can’t get a jar to open or a friend does something to irritate us, and we feel that visceral fire rise up out of our core, ready to destroy the problem. This leads us to smash the jar or scream at the friend...or worse. This problem puts the people we care about in the line of fire at any moment, and that isn't fair to them. It's not fair to us when we have to deal with the aftermath of our actions when the dust finally settles and we have control of our bodies again. So, gentlemen, I task you with an important mission. This will be the hardest mission you have ever undertaken and will last for the rest of your lives. Breathe...when you feel the fire begin to raise, take one deep breath, willing the fire to recede. It will take time and practice, but you can all do it. Then, find an outlet. Something that gets the heart going and gets your adrenaline pumping and just let it all burn off until you can barely move. That power and fire needs to be bled off, but it should be at something that won't feel it when you pummel it to pieces or an activity that only puts you in a little controlled danger. Do this...practice it...and you will gain control over the beast within you. Remember, Soldiers...you own that monster. It does not own you.”

      You feel your mind come back to the real world, taking a deep breath and pushing the rage away. You know of a beautiful stretch of road that runs around the property with no speed limits and allow yourself to get a little excited about the prospect of taking your bike for a spin later on tonight. Gently placing the gold leaf back into the container and sealing it before turning around, letting the gentle smile brought on by imagining the drive later soften your features, you see Xander standing by the door, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

      “SOMETHING AMUSING YOU TODAY, XANDER?” you jest before placing the forceps down on the bench and giving him your undivided attention.

      “Just glad to see you putting my advice to use, Edge. You’re doing good, barely noticed.” You take a second to wonder how he could have known what happened, but then remembered he was like you, just stuck in a different fight. A feeling of pride washes over you as you sit on the shop stool with him smiling at you, though it isn't the prideful feeling you used to get. This was a good feeling rather than a shameful one and it only makes your smile wider. Who would have thought that the praise of a human would ever mean so much to you, but something about this man made you feel understood and accepted.

      “GLAD TO KNOW I AM GETTING BETTER AT IT. THANK YOU.”

      “Not a problem at all, bro.”

     “WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY?”

      Xander begins to fan himself as he is much more bothered by the oven like heat of the garage than you are and takes a seat on one of the shop stools, pulled up next to Vinni’s Jeep, positioned between the cylinder towers of your hydraulic lift for the oil change you promised would get done today.

      “Well, I wanted your advice and company today.” His voice is a bit strained as he fights against the heat. Taking pity on him, you press the remote button to open the garage bay door, letting in a cool breeze. After the overhead door opens, you cross your arms, a clear indication for him to continue. “I’m looking to go bike shopping today, and I don't know anyone who would know more about bikes than you. Don’t wanna get ripped off, ya know.”

      Your brow furrows as much as it can, being a skeleton and all, and you give him a nod. “I KNOW OF A FINE ESTABLISHMENT, THOUGH I DONT HAVE THE BEST REPORT WITH THE STAFF THERE.” Xander shrugs a shoulder and stands up, grabbing his soda bottle off the tool cart. “Sounds good to me, bro. Wanna head that way now, or you got anything to do first?” Your mind instantly goes back to the Jeep sitting with the lift’s swing arms under it, waiting for your attention… “I’M READY TO GO NOW. JUST HAVE TO TELL VINNI OR SANS THAT I WILL BE GONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE.” You stand up and give Xander a nod before closing the bay door and heading for the door that joins the garage to the house, flipping the light switch off as you pass through the threshold. Stepping in the living room, you see Sans, watching something involving Howler monkeys on the tv. “SANS. I AM GOING WITH XANDER TO BUY A MOTORCYCLE. TELL VINNI I WILL FINISH THE OIL CHANGE LATER THIS AFTERNOON.”

      Sans turns just enough to train his eye lights on you before saying in his typical lazy tone. “Might want to tell her yourself. She is in the kitchen with Error.” He points to the kitchen, and you see Vinni and Error sitting at the table, playing some kind of card game. You make your way closer and you can see Vinni laughing and Error clearly disgruntled about something, flinging a few cards to the center of the table.

      “1 just d0n’t und3r5t4nd thi5 g4m3 4t 4ll!” Error gumped before scooping the pile back up and starting the process of sorting the cards again. You could tell he was feigning being upset, but you weren’t really sure to what aim. Maybe he was trying to let Vinni win the game, but not let on that he was letting her.

      Vinni was nearly doubled over laughing, clearly amused. Her face was a little red, and at the moment it was a toss up between the open vodka bottle and the laughing that had her face a bit red. “How can you not? I’ve never met anyone this bad at Magic before!” Her laugh continued for another few seconds before her laugh died down and the red in her face receded. Damn, she could hold her liquor considering the bottle was already at its half way mark and you knew it was full only this morning when she bought it. She continues to chuckle, but notices you enter the room. “Hey big guy. Wanna play Magic?” Vinni asked. You resist the urge to drop everything for her, telling yourself that you will make some time later, just you and her.

      “I WOULD LOVE TO LATER ON, BUT I HAD COME TO TELL YOU THAT I AM LEAVING FOR A FEW HOURS, BUT YOUR JEEP WILL HAVE THE OIL CHANGED WHEN I GET BACK.”

      “Where are you going?” You could feel that the question was more curiosity than anything so you were sure she was okay with you going out for a little while. “I AM GOING WITH XANDER TO BUY A NEW MOTORCYCLE. HE WANTED MY ADVICE TO AVOID BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY THE SALES PEOPLE.” You feel that was a more than acceptable explanation, but you wait for her to reply anyway.

      “Oh. Alright then, Edgelord. Have a good time on your man date.” Vinni jokes, smiling wide before Error decides to put his two cents in. “B3 sur3 t0 g3t him a bik3 th4t c4n k33p up with y0urs s0 th3 in3vit4ble r4c3 i5 m0re fair.” You have no idea what kind of bike Xander would be interested in, but you consider how much fun it would be to drag race against him. You know from the look on Vinni’s face the moment after Edge said “race” that it would have to be legal, so looking up tracks in the area was definitely on the agenda. “I WILL BE SURE MY BRO…” you try on the pronoun Xander uses for you and a few of the other monsters around the house but it feels a little odd. “...GETS THE BEST PRICE FOR THE BEST BIKE WE CAN FIND!” Vinni and and Error give you a nod so you take that as your cue that the conversation is over and you turn on your heel, heading for the door.

      “Take it easy guys. I’ll see ya later on tonight. I could use a couple drinks.” Xander calls to the occupants of the house within earshot, waving toward the kitchen. You give Vinni and Error a wave before heading through the door yourself. Making your way down the stairs of the front porch to the driveway, you head for the passenger side of Xanders car. You can appreciate a beautiful machine when you see one, but Xander’s car was certainly on par with your bike. Bright candy gloss red body with flat charcoal accents following the aggressive lines of the sports car he bought a few months back. “Got an address or just wanna give directions?” Xander asks, pulling the drivers door open and sitting down. “IT’S CALLED EBBOT MOTORSPORTS. I BELIEVE IT IS ON BROADWAY.” Xander gives a nod and turns the engine over as you take your seat. “I pass right by there on my way home from the gym. I thought they just sold ATVs.”

      “THAT SEEMS TO BE WHAT THEIR USUAL CLIENTELE SHOP FOR THERE, BUT THEY ALSO HAVE AN ACCEPTABLE SELECTION OF SPORT AND RACING BIKES IN THE NORTH SHOWROOM.” You inform as Xander pulls out of the driveway and starts down the hill to the main road. Xander stops at the bottom of the hill, swiping his phone open and playing a song through the radio of the car, though he keeps the volume low so as not to impede conversation.

      “So. How ya been, man. What's got you all sad n’shit?” It seems Xander had keener perception than you were expecting. After the camping trip, you realized how huge a mistake you had made when you severed the mate bond with Vinni. You realized immediately after it happened that you were going to regret it, and it has hurt more and more every day, like there is some kind of hole in your ribcage that no amount of small talk or alcohol can fill.

     “IT SEEMS YOUR EYE IS KEENER THAN EXPECTED, BUT I SUPPOSE SINCE YOU SAW IT I AM SURE EVERYONE ELSE HAS TOO.” You feel a twinge of shame creep along your spine at the thought of Vinni seeing you sulk around, heartbroken over your own stupidity.

      “Nah, man. I only noticed because I know the signs and I was watching the situation. Professional hazzard, as i’m sure you  already know. So what’s it all about?”

      “I BROKE MY MATE BOND WITH VINNI WHEN I WAS ANGRY.” You let the words hang in the air and notice Xander turn to look right at you, pulling his sunglasses down with a surprised look on his face. “Damn, man. I didn’t even know you had one, let alone that you could sever it. Does she know, cause I only feel my link with Dusty when we are kissing or doin other dirty, nasty shit?” You can feel a bit of humor in Xander’s words, but you also feel genuine worry and concern, making you feel a little better about the situation.

      “THE SEVERING OF A MATE BOND CAN BE FELT BY BOTH PARTIES, THOUGH IT IS EXTREMELY PAINFUL FOR THE MONSTER. IT FELT LIKE SOMEONE RAMMED A BLADE INTO MY FLUTTERING SOUL AND STARTED TWISTING, BUT THANKFULLY ONLY FOR A MOMENT. THE EMPTY HOLLOW ACHE THAT HAS FOLLOWED FOR THE LAST SEVERAL MONTHS IS WHAT I AM SUFFERING FROM.”

      "Well, son of a bitch, man. That has to suck harder than a brand new shop vac.” Xander quipped, but his voice was gentle and you could feel he was searching for an answer to what could be done. “Not shh....” you cut Xander off before he finishes his thought, though he doesn't attempt to continue. “I COULD CONNECT WITH HER AGAIN, BUT SHE HAS TO BE WILLING. IT TAKES A CONSCIOUS ACCEPTANCE FROM BOTH PARTIES.”

      “Well, that answers a few questions I was gonna ask but I got a couple more.” He patiently waits for you to give him the go ahead, so you nod in response, agreeing to answer what you can. “Can any monster initiate the connection with a willing person, just cause they wanna? Like say you like a chick that goes to the club, and you shake her hand, or whatever, and know that there ain’t a mate thing there...but you dig each other, so you guys date for a while and then try to do the bonding thing? Also, can a human do the bond thing with another human, or is that like just a monster thing? Sorry, I don’t mean to be nosey or nothin, but knowing that it can be done...man, I am made of questions.” Xander put a ridiculous amount of emphasis on the word “made”, giving you a bit of a chuckle. You give the questions a bit of thought while Xander turns the music down to give you the space to think. After a moment, you have the answers he sought.

      “I AM UNSURE IF HUMANS CAN INITIATE A MATE BOND, BUT IT MAY BE POSSIBLE. I WOULD ASK SANS OR INK AS THEY WOULD BE THE MOST LIKELY TO KNOW. AS FOR THE FORMER, YES. IF I WANTED TO INITIATE A BOND WITH YOU…” You let the words hang and chuckle when Xander turns to look at you, his eyes holding even more questions than they did before. “I COULD, BUT IT TAKES MORE THAN SIMPLE EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENT. IT IS A FUNDAMENTALLY CHEMICAL REACTION BETWEEN A MONSTER’S SOUL AND THE SOUL OF ANOTHER, SOMETIME MULTIPLE OTHERS IN THE CASE OF DATE MATES. THE CONNECTION HAPPENS ON A METAPHYSICAL LEVEL, FAR DEEPER THAN MERE EMOTIONS, THOUGH A SOUL MATE IS THE DEEPEST THE CONNECTION GOES. IT MEANS THE MAGIC THAT BINDS THE SOUL OF BOTH INDIVIDUALS RESONATE WITH ONE ANOTHER SO WELL, IT IS NEARLY THE SAME FREQUENCY.” Xander continues to nod as you explain, finally pulling into the parking lot of Ebbot Motorsports, parking in the marked “Customer” space, and turning off the engine. After a second or two of silence, Xander turns to you, taking his sunglasses off. “So just ask her about it, bro. She’s got a good heart and I’m pretty sure she understands. Shit, man...you had a rough ass time adjusting to talking to me, so I can only imagine how rough it was handling a sudden mate bond. Just be honest with her, make your feelings clear, and tell her what you want. I mean, it ain’t like Sans or Error are gonna get pissed about it, and Orange probably gives less of a fuck than Sans, so you probably good, man. Just talk to her.”

      “BUT WHAT IF SHE REFUSES TO TAKE ME BACK? THE REJECTION WOULD PROBABLY KILL ME.” You admit, feeling defeated in the moment. You have no idea if she could ever hold you like she did the night of the thunderstorm, but you crave that touch...that voice. You are a tough warrior, but you are sure hearing that voice say that you aren't good enough would flay your soul into tiny pieces and leave you crushed beyond repair.

      “Look, bro. If she says no, then she says no. That doesn’t mean you ain’t worthy of being loved and it doesn’t mean she hates you. She may just want to keep your friendship the way it is now. From what I heard, you two had a rough time of it when she first moved in and last week you two seemed like you had been besties for years. That said, if she does say no, then we can go out and get smashed together, my treat, but you gotta ask her about it. The longer you wait the more its gonna kick your ass and the further into the friend zone you gonna sink.” You can feel the compassion in his voice and you swing an arm over his shoulder, giving it a pat. “I WILL TAKE YOUR WISDOM INTO ADVISEMENT, MY FRIEND. I HOPE THAT WHEN I GET THE CHANCE TO ASK HER, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU TO GET SMASHED WITH YOU AS A CELEBRATION OVER A CONSOLATION.” You give Xander a smile of reassurance and turn your attention to the doors of the shop. “NOW, THOUGH, WE NEED TO FIND YOU A HIGH PERFORMANCE MACHINE TO RACE ME WITH.” You both chuckle and walk into the shop toward the service desk to wait on a sales representative. You smile to yourself and silently thank yourself for the new friends you have. Life was definitely getting better and you had that beautiful necromancer to thank for it all...now just to gather the courage to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note as well as pseudo reminder please feel free to comment on what you would like to see more of with the additional work my co-writer has been working on. Comment certain scenarios that could happen during chapters of the main fic here and i [VincentAnubi] will see what i can correlate with when i speak with my co-writer [Alexander Ives]. Also thank you for generously spending your time here and taking the time to read mine and possibly my co-writers work, it is greatly appreciated! So again feel free to comment on either work, i promise we don't bite...hard lol.
> 
> -VincentAnubi


End file.
